diannaagronroxfandomcom-20200215-history
Dianna's Profile
Dianna Elise Agron was born April 30, 1986 (to Ronald S. and Mary Agron) and is an American actress and singer. Her father's family originates from Russia. She is Jewish and is most known for her role as Quinn Fabray on Glee. She also stars as Sarah Hart in I Am Number Four with Alex Pettyfer, Natalie in Burlesque, and Minnow in The Romantics, there is also a rumour that she will star in " Through the Fence ( 2013)" along-side Bruce Willis and Victoria Justice. Additionally, she has appeared in other television shows such as Heroes and Mall World. Early life Agron was born in Savannah, Georgia, the daughter of Mary (née Barnes) and Ronald S. Agron, a general manager of Hyatt hotels. She was raised in San Francisco and also lived in Texas for several years. Agron's father's family is originally from Russia, and their original surname, "Agronsky", was altered by Ellis Island officials. Her father is Jewish and her mother converted to Judaism. Agron attended Hebrew school and had a bat mitzvah. She attended Burlingame High School in California. She performed in her high school's version of the musical Grease, as Marty. She has been dancing since the age of three, and began teaching dance as a teenager. She says she was not "popular" in the stereotypical sense in high school, though she had many friends from different cliques around the school. When she was 15, she found out her dad had multiple sclerosis. “Quite a bit changed after that,” she says. “At that age, you don’t see mortality in your parents.” The disease caused her parent’s relationship to fall apart, and they decided to separate, which was devastating for her and her younger brother. “I had to play therapist to my family…be the glue.” She pauses, then says, “Those kinds of things I’m not ready to speak about yet.” Her voice is quiet, almost soothing, but her eyes make it clear that it’s time to change the subject via the cosmopolitain. Career Dianna Agron has appeared on television shows such as Shark, Close to Home, CSI: NY, Numb3rs and a recurring role on Veronica Mars. She then appeared as Harper on a 13-episode series of short films called It's a Mall World, directed by Milo Ventimiglia, and airing on MTV, and then on the second season of Heroes as Debbie Marshall, the head cheerleader/captain of the cheer squad at Costa Verde High School, also with Ventimiglia. Dianna has also hosted a mini Music Festival for 826LA in Los Angeles called Chickens in Love. She was among many young Hollywood stars selected to be in Wal-Mart's Ocean Pacific spring 2010 marketing campaign. The national campaign debuted in fashion, lifestyle and entertainment magazines such as Elle, Teen Vogue, Seventeen and Cosmopolitan, outdoor and online at the official Ocean Pacific website. In addition, the celebrities hosted an Ocean Pacific party in Los Angeles in late April and made personal appearances on behalf of the brand. Her most notable role is Quinn, on Glee, which has received high ratings and critical acclaim, including a Screen Actors Guild Award and a Golden Globe, since the series began in May 2009. In 2010, Agron directed the music video for "Body" by Thao with the Get Down Stay Down. She also played the small role of Natalie, girlfriend to main character Ali's love interest Jack, in the movie Burlesque alongside Christina Aguilera, Cher, and Stanley Tucci. Agron was chosen by People to be part of their Most Beautiful 2010. She also came 26th in the 2010 Afterellen.com top Hot 100 list. Agron appeared alongside Alex Pettyfer and Timothy Olyphant as Sarah Hart in the 2011 science-fiction action thriller I Am Number Four, directed by D. J. Caruso. Personal Life Agron was dating British actor Alex Pettyfer at the time when they were promoting their new movie 'I Am Number Four' in late fall last year, but broke up soon after. She is rumored to be dating Sebastian Stan. Filmography Trivia * Enjoys cooking, reading, being outdoors, challenging herself, and spending time with family and friends. * She has a brother named Jason. * Is a member of PETA * Is a vegetarian. * Studied ballet as a child and then moved to Hip-Hop and other types of dance. * Was roommates with Lea Michele during the first thirteen episodes of Glee. * Spent much of her youth between hotels in San Francisco and Savannah due to her father being a general manager with Hyatt. * Considers elephants to be her favorite non-domesticated animal. * Dislikes having blood drawn, which causes her to faint. * Considers Alice in Wonderland to be her favorite book and recommended it to Chris Colfer. * Chose "felldowntherabbithole" as her Tumblr URL, referencing Alice in Wonderland. * Has a tattoo written in slab serif on her left ribcage, which reads (roughly formatted to match): * "Mary Had a Little Lamb" is a nursery rhyme and refers to her mother, Mary. * Owns a dog named Johnny Robby. * Still owns her first childhood toy: a stuffed bear named Teddy Bear. * Was crowned homecoming princess in her junior year of high school. * Is of Jewish faith. Ironically, her character in Glee is a devout Christian. * Sang "Fly Me to the Moon" when auditioning for Glee. * Came second place in "Spelling Bee for Cheaters," a nonprofit event for charity held by 826LA. * Went to her first concert with her father to see The Who. * Dislikes foods touching each other when eating a meal. * Directed, produced, wrote and starred in a short film called A Fuchsia Elephant. * Has an obsession with strange pets and plans to own an octopus. * Has several nicknames, including "Di", "Lady Di", "Charlie"," Dianno" and "Shelby". * Was in honors classes in high school. * Finds calmness at beaches and cemeteries. * Has an affinity for dark motifs, including pirates, skulls, and witchcraft. * Considers three and thirteen to be her luckiest numbers. * Often experiences luck on Friday the 13th. * Enjoys the works of Tim Burton. * Instructed dance classes as a teenager. * Wears dresses almost every day. * Has a nasal voice due to a deviated septum, which was caused by an accidental strike to her face as a teenager. * Is of Russian descent. * Adores vintage actresses, such as Audrey Hepburn and Elizabeth Taylor. * Appears first in the opening credits of Glee, due to alphabetization. * Cut her hair to half its length after filming the second season of Glee. * Dated Alex Pettyfer around the release of I Am Number Four. * Cannot perform cartwheels. * Says she has learned the most from Lea. Lea has taught her to stand up for herself more, like realizing that she can't be in 10 places at the same time. * Has never broke a bone. * Was number 8 on the AfterEllen Hot 100 list. * When the cast of Glee was flying from Sydney to Melbourne, a crazy guy grabbed Dianna's face and kissed her. Lea yelled and pushed him off of Dianna. A stewardess who didn't see what was happening turned around and said, "You two be quiet!" Lea yelled, "No, that man just kissed my friend!" * Close friends with Lea Michele, Naya Rivera ,Mark Salling, Harry Shum Jr., Cory Monteith, Chris Colfer,Kevin McHale and Chord Overstreet. * Her name in Chinese is 厄納. * Her middle name is Elise.http://felldowntherabbithole.tumblr.com/post/6453072763 Fans had widely assumed it was "Charlotte" as one of her pet nicknames is "Charlie". * Used "alittlelamb" as her Twitter username since June 19, 2009. On June 15, 2011, she changed it to "DiannaAgron" for easier distinction. It is believed the change was made so her account could be officially verified by Twitter, which happened shortly afterwards. * Is aware of Faberry; she hasn't read it but hears it's prettty steamy and isn't opposed to the storyline. * Is aware of the rumors surrounding her and Lea Michele. * Wouldn't be opposed to kissing Heather Morris. * Dianna is a supporter of PETA. * Dianna is 5'6". * She is a supporter of the San Jose Sharks, as seen on her Tumblr when she and co-star Naya Rivera are seen wearing Sharks hockey jerseys. * While filming Mattress, she accidentally kicked Chris Colfer in the groin while rolling on a matress. * On June 11th 2011 during a show in Toronto of the Glee Live Tour, she chose to wear a "Likes Girl's" shirt instead of her usual "Lucy Caboosey" shirt for the performance of Born This Way. She later wrote about it on her tumblr expressing her support for the LGBT (Lesbian Gay Bisexual Transgendered) citizens. This caused her to be a trending topic on Twitter. * At one concert with a smaller stage, she was standing too close to where fireworks were about to go off, but Lea saved her saying "Come over here, you're about to die!" Magazine, 'This Minute' * Was once caught smoking, but has not seen smoking since then. * She's a soprano. * Visited two psychics and both readings revealed a person called "Charlie", which was attributed to being her name in a past life. She has since adopted it as a nickname. *After breaking her nose again around Glee Live 2011, she finally got her deviated septum fixed, and she's no longer a mouth-breather. *Is rumored to be dating Sebastian Stan from Gossip Girl. *Allergic to cats. This was a problem when she and Lea were living together when the cast found some kittens on the set and Lea brought some home. *Her parents divorced when she was 15, because after they found out about her dads multiple sclerosis, it teared their relationship apart. Dianna said she had to play therapist in the family, but she isn't ready to talk about it yet since it was so hard for her and her younger brother. *Rarely talks about her personal life. *Wouldn't mind Quinn becoming lesbian or bisexual on Glee. *Drives an Audi A4 *She is a natural blonde, but recently dyed most of her hair pink (as part of her character Quinn's storyline), but it was only for the first two episodes of season three. *Was called the biggest flirt. *Was cast on Glee two days before they started shooting. This is why she is barely in the pilot. *Was considered the most gullible by Jenna Ushkowitz. *Was considered an angel by Darren Criss. *Ships Faberry. *She and Brad Falchuk are the ones who drew Puck's "Clown Pig" that Puck gave to Beth in I Am Unicorn. *She speaks Spanish, she studied it for four years. Quotes *taking many pictures of the Glee cast on set I try to do it most when we're travelling. On set we have an on set photographer, and I do have a few lines to remember, but photography has definitely been my favourite way to remember things. At least for me that's how my brain processes things, of memories or moments - if I take a picture of it I can remember so many more details. I think it's about choosing the exact picture in my head that signifies or symbolises a moment - almost as if you're using film. It's almost archaic. *the rumors about her and Lea Michele and the GQ photo shoot "When it was just Lea and me, I was like, 'We're in skimpy clothes, we're up against each other. This is feeding those rumors.' I've never been shot in so little clothing." *“Everybody is convinced that Lea and I are in a relationship. There are supposedly forums with photos of us hugging at work or events. It’s funny, but flattering — Lea is beautiful. Since when can’t you hug your friends?” *"I oddly didn’t scare @alxanders, he just laughed, which is making me understand that people get me… and my oddities" Links *Twitter-@DiannaAgron *Tumblr -Felldowntherabbithole.tumblr.com